Good Bye Love
by chibiwolfgurl
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kai feels like the others would be better off without him but when he realizes Hilary worrying about him will he realize they are meant to be together before he does the unthinkable? and will i ever get better at summarys? R&R.


CWG: New Story. Hope you enjoy. This is probably a ONE SHOT!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade or "All Eyes On Me" by Goo Goo Dolls. All I own is my Ipod.

♦♦♦♦

Kai stared aimlessly out across the backyard of Tyson's dojo. He hadn't noticed Hilary watching him yet. She stood nearby watching the stoic captain with her piercing auburn eyes. The sun had began to peak over the horizon but she watched Kai continue to stare into space.

_Daylight burns your sleepy eyes. It's hard to see you dreaming._

She frowned slightly as she stood there. A few minutes passed before she noticed Kai slowly get up and walk out of the yard.

_You hide inside yourself. I wondered what you're thinkin'._

She followed the slate haired boy down the street. It took her a while to notice where he was going. Before long she could hear the faint sounds of the ocean waves crashing ahead.

_And everything you're chasing, It seems to leave you empty._

Hilary watched carefully as he jumped up onto the wall near the boardwalk and started walking along the railing lazily. 'Why did he come here?' Hilary thought curiously continuing her adventure after the boy.

_And it won't take long to burn, Through the nothing that you've learned._

'Doesn't he realize yet that he doesn't have to face everything alone?' Hilary thought hurrying to keep up. As she got to the point where she had last seen him she noticed he was no longer on the boardwalk. "Where'd he go?" she asked silently.

"Behind you." Kai stated before tapping her on the shoulder. Hilary jumped but slowly turned around to be met with the tired crimson eyes she'd been following.

_And the things you choose to be…All eyes on me._

Hilary laughed slightly as her cheeks turned bright red. "Good morning Kai." She started trying to bring attention off herself.

"Is it morning? I hadn't noticed…" Kai said as his eyes slowly glazed over. Hilary noticed that all emotion had left his usually confident, burning eyes.

_But you eyes look away. It's so hard to be someone…_

"Kai…what's wrong?" Hilary started. She noticed his eyes glance over to her but after a mumble of 'nothing' the slate haired boy began walking away.

_Strung out from today, And all that you knew slips away._

Hilary stared in shock. Never before had she seen such sad eyes. Something was definitely up and she was determined to find out what it was. "Kai!" She called out catching the boy's attention. He looked at her and she almost stopped completely but determination burned through her.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know something is bothering you." She demanded ignoring his looks.

"You're late for school Hilary." Was all he said before turning around and leaving the shocked girl.

_You drown in deeper oceans, inventing new religions._

Growling slightly under her breath she decided to leave. She could take a hint and his hint was louder than ever. She knew all he wanted was some time to himself and fortunately she was patient.

♦♦♦♦

**Kai's POV**

♦♦♦♦

The other Blade Breakers sat together at a small café in town. Tyson was gorging himself while Hilary yelled at him about manners. Rei and Max laughed about nothing in particular and Kenny sat talking with Dizzy about new programs. It was your average day but something about that morning bothered me. I looked again across their faces and slowly began feeling sick.

_They smile and stab my back, I lie and have to laugh._

Hilary's voice echoed through his mind. _'What's wrong? And don't tell me 'nothing' because I know something is bothering you.'_ I wish I could tell you Hilary. I wish I knew myself. You sit there talking with Tyson now as if you were never angry. How is it that you can be happy out of no where?

♦♦♦♦

**Normal POV**

♦♦♦♦

As they left the café and arrived at Tyson's dojo Kai ignored their complaints and Hilary's eyes as he left. He sat alone staring off into the nothing. He couldn't see anything to be happy about. 'If I wasn't here then they wouldn't have to worry about my feelings.' Hilary's face crossed her mind. He couldn't get stop thinking of her. She had gone out of her way to check on him. "Without me they'd be happier. She wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." Kai whispered to himself as he pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket.

_And you hide in your room, And the light burns away._

Kai slit his left wrist and stared in amazement as the blood poured from the fresh wound. It was painless and he couldn't help but smile. "She'll forget about me. Then they will all move on." He assured himself. He was losing blood fast and slowly found his life slipping away.

_And you move from the truth, It's all so far from you._

"Kai?" a voice echoed through his mind. He opened his blurry eyes to see Hilary running towards him with a smile. He smiled slightly thinking he was imagining things until he saw the smile fade from her lips and the tears begin to form. "Kai! No, please." She began as tears began to fall. Kai looked straight at her and realized what he'd done.

"Hilary." Was all he could say as he realized he was causing the girl of his dreams so much pain. He could hear her voice screaming at him to stay awake and also the sounds of a siren. He let the last tears fall from his eyes and slowly said, "Goodbye, Love."

♦♦♦♦

CWG: Sorry it was short…and sad…but anyways tell me what you thought: Good? Bad?

Don't forget to click that little button in the bottom left corner that says 'GO'.


End file.
